


See You Again

by Sometimes_I_Write_Good



Series: See You Again [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, See You Again by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth, Sledge is vv lonely, and he misses Snafu a lot, inspired by a song, title taken from song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Good/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Good
Summary: Sledge writes letters to Snafu because he misses him.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first writing I put on my tumblr tbh. Also, there’s a sequel!

Sledge wearily entered his room and immediately fell into his bed as he relayed the events of the day in his head: going to his mother’s party when all he’d wanted to do was keep to himself, getting introduced to women when the only face he wanted to see was that of a certain blue-eyed Cajun, finally getting home and completely ignoring his mother urging him to stay downstairs. 

Exhausted, he sighed and shook his head before he ran a hand through his bronze hair and rolled onto his stomach. He reached for his nightstand and picked up a leather-bound notebook and a pen, and once he got it onto the bed, he opened the notebook to a fresh page and got the cap off of his pen. The thought of Snafu drifted to the forefront of his thoughts and he slowly started writing to him. He stayed like that for about ten minutes before he set the pen down and closed the notebook with a sigh and looked down at it. 

“I miss you, Mer,” he mumbled as he ran his fingertips over the cover. “There’s so much I want to tell you.” He frowned and sighed. “So much that I should’ve told you. Because maybe you would’ve stayed if I said it.” He picked up the notebook and flipped through the pages. “I guess I’ll have to settle for this now. Because with my luck, my days’ll just get longer and I’ll never see you again.”


End file.
